Going to college
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: Did you ever had the feeling you knew someone, you were so familiar with that person, even though you've never met that person in your (well, present) life? I had this feeling, and it's a bit scary and wonderful at the same time. Another Gajeel x Levy fan fiction. Credit: The genius Mashima made Fairy Tail happen! Give him the love he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** OKAY... I have a couple of idea in my head and they just pop up in my dreams! GAH! It can be a little frustrating sometimes being a gifted being (and I mean one who is in touch with his/her intuition/nonentity reiki stuff). Once you are intiated on this lighted path, a lot of weird stuff happens (but I can't complain, since I've been at this out of the ordiary thing since I was 17, so it's kinda normal for me) _

_But when dreams get jumbled up inside your brain and you can't decide which one wants to come out faster, that's what's frustrating me._

_All in all, sorry for my ranting. _

_Again, I mixed the fan fic with my personal wishes/life experiences. _

_Yes, i do wish to become an anime artist. Yes, I do want to go and life in Japan. To tell you the truth (from my point of view and belief), I actually had a dream recently (maybe half a year) where I dreamt one of my past lives (which was confirmed by my reiki master and another shaman master)._

_Turns out my infatuation with Japan is not coincidental. Aparently, I was a miko somewhere between 1800-1900 and met a blonde man who was in the military (I remember his uniform, he had three stars on his shoulders, don't know what grade is that). And from the look on his face (in the dream, mind you) he had deep feelings for my past self._

_Did you ever had the feeling you knew someone, you were so familiar with that person, even though you've never met that person in your (well, present) life? I had this feeling, and it's a bit scary and wonderful at the same time._

_So I'm gonna mingle this fic with that particular dream, and see what happens later on._

_Thank you for reading my rambling and my fics!  
_

_As foreign tongues, as I obviously demonstrated, I'm pretty good at English, and I can speak Spanish, too. As a native, I'm a Romanian. So, as a total, I speak pretty damn well 2 languages, and I can manage with 2 more. ___Also, keep in mind Levy is a foreigner who won a scholaship to Japan, and she can speak Japanese pretty well (unlike me, who can just manage...). Imagine they all speak in Japanese and Levy, a foreigner, just got there. __

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Levy was happy she got the chance to come and live in Japan, but sad, because she was alone in an unknown place. She won a scholarship and her mom told her it was a once in a lifetime chance, so she should leave her family and go live her dream. She may even have a big chance to become an anime artist, like she dreamt ever since she was a child. So, with everything settled from the embassy, Levy and her mom got her luggage ready, placing her dictionaries close to her (even though she knew the language pretty well).

Her brother, Droy, her best friend, Jet and her mom lead her to the airport with tears in their eyes. The scholarship contract said Levy was bound to stay there for a whole year before she could visit her home, so it was hard leaving everything she knew and plunge herself into the unknown.

Her mom hugged her tightly and told her not to cry, even though hot tears rolled on her cheeks. Droy had a hard time to keep his emotions in check, knowing he wouldn't see his sister for the next year. Jet, the boy who Levy loved dearly, but rejected her when she confessed, hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks, telling her he loved her dearly, but didn't want to end their friendship. Levy understood, believing with all her might she wasn't good enough for him.

And so, with heavy tears and goodbyes, Levy got into the airplane, and off she went.

Many hours later, she was finally there.

Japan. Her long life dream.

A smile spread on her face as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes filled as she hugged her photo album, wishing her family would be there to enjoy this unique moment with her. A voice cut her depressing thoughts.

"Ano... Rebi. Rebi Maaku...gaden. Rebi san. Rebi Maakugaden." A man her height had a poster with her name in _kana_. She smiled, knowing the Japanese people would have a hard time saying her name, since they didn't have the letter 'L' in their vocabulary.

"Hello, I'm Levy McGarden." The bluenette introduced herself in Japanese, the man looking strangely at her.

"Ah, how nice to meet you, miss. I am Makao, the principal sent me to get you from the airport. I didn't know you could speak Japanese so well."

"I'm still not good enough, I lack some vocabulary. But, if you speak a little slower, I can manage."

"Do you have your luggage?"

"Yes, nothing is missing."

"Okay, then, shall we go?"

"Yes, by all means." And, so, Levy was lead to the "Fairy Tail" college, where she would be studying for the next four years. First, she had to meet with the principal, Makarov, who gave her the schedule, a couple of notes and her scholarship contract. The next and final stop was the girls' dorm. She was already exhausted and in need of a hot shower. So she dropped her stuff on the floor next to a corner, so no one else would be bothered by it, and off she went to the shower, not even bothering to rummage through her stuff to grab a towel.

Half an hour later, she came out of the shower looking way better, but the hour lag still took a toll on her. She rubbed her groggy eyes and noticed something on the toilet seat. It was her towel and clean clothes. She looked around with suspicion and took the towel to wipe herself. Then she proceeded to dress up, opening the window so the mist would clear, and off she went back to the dorm.

"There she is!" A white haired girl clapped happy.

"Finally! I was dying to go pee!" A brown haired girl stormed through the bathroom door and slammed it behind her.

"Don't mind Cana, the beer is taking its toll on her bladder." A blonde girl laughed together with a redhead and the white haired girl.

"The girls didn't find their manners yet, welcome to 'Fairy Tail'! I'm Erza." The redhead extended a hand, smiling warmly. Levy looked puzzled at her and the rest of the girls, missing some words for the girls spoke really fast.

"Ano… Nice to meet you… I'm Levy… Mc'Garden." Levy blushed, hoping with all her might she didn't have a gaijin accent.

"Ooooh, gaikoku jin! I thought your name was a little hard to read, but to pronounce it, wow! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira!" Levy shook hands with the talkative girl as she continued. "I know it's a mouthful for a Japanese girl, but mom was a foreign language professor, and she took 'Mira" from Latin (it means 'admirable') and 'Jane' from Hebrew (which means 'gift from God'). So, here I am! So nice to meet you! Really!" Mirajane shook Levy's hand, making her wobble.

"Mira, stop that! You'll scare the poor girl!" The blonde girl came over to save Levy from the too-happy Mirajane. "Excuse Mira, she always gets like that when she meets foreign people. I'm Lucy Heartphilia, a UK exchange student."

"Oh, good, I can handle myself better in English." Levy addressed in English to Lucy, sighing relieved, thinking she would have to struggle to catch up with the rest of the girls.

"Oh, so you can speak English, too? You're amazing!" Lucy almost hugged her.

"Yes, and Spanish, too." Levy was already feeling at ease with the three girls.

"All right, what did I miss?" The brunette came back, looking relieved. "I'm Cana, by the way! Nice to meet ya, girl! If you need alcohol or drugs, any type, I'm your woman!"

"Cana! I thought I told you to stop that nonsense! Principal Makarov will be pissed if he catches you again!" Erza crossed her arms while she scolded a relaxed looking Cana.

"Well, if _somebody_ wouldn't have ratted me out…"

"Oh, stop whining! You totally deserved it! And it's 'rat on someone', not 'rat out someone'!" Cana glared at Erza for a moment before turning back to Levy.

"Don't mind Erza, she tries to be in charge and bossy and shit, but she's a sucker for erotic novels."

"_**CANA**_!" Erza's face was redder than her hair, Cana and the rest of the older girls bursting into laughter. The brunette ducked a pillow and bolted on the hallway with a raging Erza on her heels.

"Don't worry, that always happens. Enough about us, Levy-chan, tell us where you're from!" And, so, even though exhaustion crept its way up Levy, she told the girls where she was from and what her aspirations were.

A couple of hours later, after dinner, the five girls finally ended the day.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** I made Levy a bit taller than the normal, as I said, added a lot from my life. As a girl, I'm 174 cm (I think it's 5'8'' in the non-metrical system). Above average here, in Romania, since the normal height for girls is 165 cm and 175-180 for guys. And I have some Aikido in me, but not as I wrote Levy. I'm waiting for my toddler to grow up a little, so we can go together ^_^  
_

_EDIT:_

_Thanks to _**The MTB Skiing Mister Smith** , _who noticed I had a little mistake (had no idea rugby didn't have quarterbacks lol), I edited the chapter_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

The college year started without any trouble, Levy quickly befriending her four roommates. She was forgetting the pain of leaving her loved ones back home thanks to the lovely girls she could now call 'girl-friends'. About two weeks after the classes officially started, she was recruited by the Anime Club and the 'Bookworms', a club for people who loved reading. And, since she was majoring in foreign literature and culture, she felt quite at home.

Another week passed without any incident, joining the Aikido Club, since she already had her green belt. She advanced quickly to her blue belt, being the no. 1 from her class.

In her third week, Levy was walking to her English practical course, heading for her locker to get her English books and notes. That's when she met _him_. The American football quarterback. He had long, black hair and plenty of piercings. She asked herself how could someone like him actually got to the prestigious 'Fairy Tail', since he had no learning stuff. He was violent and cold, and, above everything else, what she hated the most. A bully.

She sighed heavily when she passed him in the hall, pushing a short, slender boy hard on the wall, laughing superiorly. Levy couldn't stand people like that. Not back home, not anywhere. Natsu, a silly, pink haired boy, always challenged him, but he rarely touched _him_. The poor boy, he always went to the infirmary either with a swollen lip or a bruised eye. And, so, in her fourth week since coming to Japan, when Levy saw Gajeel Redfox bully a shorter girl, she snapped.

"Stop that!" Levy put herself between Laki and her bully.

"Hoo... Never took you for one with a suicide wish, shrimp." Gajeel was pretty tall, but, for a girl, so was Levy, even though he was half a head taller than her.

"I'm not the one with a suicide wish, caveman." She brought herself to her full height, crossing her arms over her chest. A vein twitched on Gajeel's forehead.

"Caveman?" Levy parried Gajeel's fist, directing it in the metal locker, leaving a dent in it. Gajeel pulled back from his surprise, sending another punch Levy's way, again the girl parrying it with ease. She dropped her stuff on the ground and took a defensive stance, Gajeel grinning. "You don't know who you're messin' with, blue head." Gajeel took boxing stance, making Levy smile exhilarated.

"Let's see then." Gajeel wasn't grinning anymore, finding Levy's attitude cheeky. And he didn't like cheeky girls. He wanted to teach her a lesson. So he sent punch after punch, Levy dancing away from his attacker. When she found an opening, Levy took him by the arm and whirled his surprised form, tripping him enough to fall flat on his face.

By this point, people gathered around them, cheering loudly as the two fought. Gajeel snarled and tackled her with rage, taking the breath out of her lungs when they landed on the floor. Before Gajeel could punch her, Levy tumbled him over, escaping from under him and getting back on her feet, resuming her defensive stance.

"You're gonna get hurt if you keep attacking me. I suggest you stay down." Levy warned, changing her position to attack.

"Big words for a shrimp." He laughed maniacally as he stood back on his feet, huffing. Levy didn't smile, concentrating on ending the fight with his next attack. Gajeel lunged himself again at her, exhaustion clear on his face and on his stance, leaving his body wide open. Levy kneed his liver and grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully, finishing him with a well placed foot between his legs. Gajeel grabbed his crotch, gasping for air from the liver blow as Levy looked disgusted at his crouched form.

"Next time, pick a fight with someone your own size." With that, she grabbed her stuff and hurried to cheer Laki up, who looked at her with awe.

Everyone else was speechless, no one daring to say a word or cheer Levy for her victory. Because Gajeel 'Kurogane' Redfox fought her. And lost.

This is how Levy made a name for herself in 'Fairy Tail', even though she hated the attention. Gajeel picked a fight with Levy every time he saw her walking calmly on the halls, each time getting a whoop-ass from the gaijin. His reputation was getting a serious beating, and it was something he hated.

The word of Gajeel being kicked around by a gaijin girl quickly came to the gang boss Gajeel was involved with. So the 'Phantom Lord' boss told Gajeel he would get kicked out if he didn't make a name for himself again, by any means necessary. Levy was the one who tarnished his name, so she needed to be punished. So Gajeel was ordered to follow her around town every day.

Instead of finding any openings, Gajeel found himself fascinated by this blue haired gaijin. If he looked her over better, she looked quite familiar, something that bothered him terribly, since he never saw her in his life before "Fairy Tail" college. Gajeel noticed how warm and kind she was with everyone else except for him. A strange feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach when Freed, the 'Bookworm' club president befriended her, spending his time with Levy exchanging ideas about books. Loke, the school playboy, was her partner in the Anime Club, again making Gajeel rub his knuckles in anticipation. Natsu, Gray and Cana were her partners in Martial Arts Club and they were praising her efforts and her dedication to learning new types of martial arts.

She was rarely alone, since she was so easy to befriend. So Gajeel decided on another approach.

Levy found a secluded place somewhere behind the building. She took her book and her drawings and climbed a tree, making herself comfortable. She was halfway through her sketch when a deep voice startled her.

" Whacha doin' way up there, Shrimp?" _Oh, hell no..._ Levy peeked down, hoping with all her might it wouldn't be who she thought it was. "Yo!" Gajeel, the quarterback, was smiling crookedly at her.

"What do you want?" Levy asked with a bored voice, resuming her sketch. She didn't even bother with him, not watching what he was doing. So he surprised her when his head popped between her legs, making her yelp.

"Kyaa!" Levy hit him in the head with her lever arch file, where she kept her 200+ drawings, sending him back on the ground flat on his back. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, you freak? You want another whoop-ass?" Levy blushed a hot shade of red when she went to the spot where emerged to glare at Gajeel's sprawled form.

"Ite...te... te... That fucking hurt, you idiot!" Gajeel sprang to his feet, snarling at Levy, who was still up in the tree.

"Well, you asked for it when you decided you could look up my skirt without consequences!"

"I didn't see shit because of your shorts, dumbass!" Levy was about to argue, but she placed her hand underneath her school uniform, lifting it just to make sure. And, sure enough, she was wearing shorts under her skirt. "See?" Gajeel crossed his arms, looking away upset.

"W... well it's your damn fault you came up in the first place! This is my spot!"

"Sais who?"

"Sais me!" Levy's drawings slipped from her fingers right on Gajeel's head before she could catch it, Levy barely escaping an "AH!" before it hit Gajeel hard on the head, tumbling him on the ground unconscious.

"Shimatta... Shitshitshit!" Levy climbed down from the tree worried. She turned Gajeel over, feeling his head for the bump he would surely have. She slapped his face easily, without luck. He was knocked out cold. She grabbed her water bottle from her bag and splashed it all over Gajeel's face, bringing him back to his senses.

"The hell are trying to do? Drown me?" Gajeel jumped into a sitting position, coughing violently all the water that got into his breathing tubes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop it on your head! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" Levy's big eyes stopped Gajeel from continuing his verbal assault, staring dumbstruck at her genuinely sorry face, apologizing after she hurt him. And it hit him again. Her face was something he knew damn well, and he remembered how silky her blue hair was. In a dreamy haze, Gajeel lifted his hand from the ground and placed it on top of her head, ruffling the blue strands in a familiar way, and feeling his way down her cheek. At this point, Levy's cheeks turned a hot shade of red as she swallowed her words, staring speechless at the guy who picked a fight with her every single day since they first met. "Wh… What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levy pulled herself together and slapped Gajeel hard on the face, grabbing her stuff in a hurry and running away. The raven haired man was left speechless, not even getting the chance to bark his indignation back at her. He got up, dusted himself, noticing some papers on the ground. Gajeel picked them up, looking them over.

"Impressive… You've got some talent, shrimp." He smiled at a sketchy drawing of himself, looking after Levy as she disappeared around a corner.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:** I'm planning to get nasty with Gajeel, mwahahahahaa. the pre-Lily Gajee was so sad in the manga... and i'm planning to play with that for a bit._

_**Freshie95** , thank you! to tell you the truth, i wanna see how it carries out myself XD_

_**Serah** , *bows respectfully* thank you!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Gajeel tucked the sketch in his notes, looking at it more often than normal, Juvia, his childhood friend, quickly noticing his mood.

"Juvia thinks it's a lovely drawing. And the one who did it not only is very talented, but she captured the real Gajeel-kun perfectly."

"Don't you have some stalking to do?" Gajeel hid a blush by setting his notes in order.

"Juvia believes Gajeel-kun should take some lessons from Juvia, for his method is very sloppy indeed." She took a seat in front of Gajeel, not looking impressed by his tough-guy attitude.

"Wh… What are you talking about?"

"Juvia has seen Gajeel-kun following a certain blue haire…"

"Shut the hell up!" Gajeel placed his hand over Juvia's mouth, preventing her from saying anything else. "I ain't stalking her!"

"That's what they all say…" Juvia waved her hand bored.

"Really! I'm NOT! Would you stop looking at me like that?" Juvia gave him an unimpressed look, smiling wickedly.

"She's a lovely girl, one Juvia can approve of. Smart, talented, huge heart…"

"Small tits…" Gajeel cut her, Juvia slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Gajeel! Levy-san is someone worthy! Juvia has already befriended her…" The young woman played with her fingers, blushing slightly.

"Traitor…" Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"Juvia and Levy had a wonderful time, and she helped Juvia finding books and she even helped Juvia get a date with Gray-sama!"

"That's why you were so hyped the other day?"

"Yes… Juvia is very happy, and she wishes Gajeel-kun would feel as happy as Juvia is right now… So… Juvia was thinking… Maybe Gajeel-kun could talk to principal Makarov about the mis…"

"NO!" Gajeel slammed his fist on his desk, surprising the ocean haired girl. "Don't! I'm not backing down! I'm getting you out of that fucking dump even if it's the last thing I do! Do you hear me?" Gajeel grabbed Juvia's arms, looking fiercely in her teary eyes.

"But… you care for Lev…"

"Shut the hell up, woman! I don't need any distractions! NOT! Another word! You hear me?" The rest of the classmates scurried away from Gajeel and Juvia, the raven haired man sending a dangerous vibe around him.

"Juvia will not say another word on the matter. However… Please, hear Juvia out…" She waited for him to calm down, seeing him cross his arms and glare at her. "Gajeel-kun, please remember one thing. You are Juvia's brother. And Juv… And I love you. And Juvia wants you to know the wonderful part of life, not just the ugly one. Juvia doesn't want to endanger Gajeel's future…"

"That's not your choice to make, it's my own. I chose to plunge myself in this shit for you. So stay put and don't fucking screw it up!" Gajeel grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay…" Juvia escaped a few tears, smiling warmly at him.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Gajeel was replaying his talk with Juvia. He was starting to care about his enemy. And Jose wanted her back in her seat, and ASAP. He tried to make it go away, by picking a fight again with the bluenette, only getting another kick in the gut, Levy leaving him breathless once more. Yet another fail.

He followed her to the "Bookworms", strolling through the college library like he owned the place. In fact, he was a familiar face around the library, since he was between the first 30 students to enter the prestigious college. Mirajane lead him with a smile to where Levy was reading peacefully, Gajeel hiding behind a bookcase to watch her closely. Just when he wanted to make his presence known, Freed came behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them a bit with a smile.

_The fuck's he doing?_ Gajeel gritted his teeth, grabbing a hold on the wooden bookcase.

"You're still here? Aren't you tired?" Freed kissed her cheek and took a seat in front of her.

"No, drawing and reading always cool me down…" Levy answered with a sigh.

"Cool you down? Why? Something happened?"

"The usual idiot ruining my day…"

"Ah… Redfox…" _Hey!_ "Wanna talk about it?" Freed got closer to her, too close from Gajeel's point of view.

"There's no point to ruin my current mood." _She really hates my guts…_ Gajeel thought bitterly, biting his lip.

"Why do you keep drawing him if he's such a pain to you?" Levy and Gajeel looked at Freed at the same time.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Freed. Never took you for the jealous type." Levy tried to avoid answering.

"Well, I am." Gajeel squeezed his fists, trying his best to control himself and not punch the green haired freak in the face.

"I don't belong to anyone, Freed." Levy's tone changed to a threatening one, but Freed was oblivious.

"Which is a good thing for me."

"Freed… Don't get any ideas, please… I'm… I can't…" Gajeel could hear the pain in her voice, his hands aching to caress her blue hair once more. "I'm broken beyond repair. So broken I don't even wanna try something other than friendship. Please…" Levy couldn't look Freed in the eyes and she didn't want to open the taboo subject because she was sure she couldn't keep her emotions at bay. It was one of the things she hated the most, that feeling of helplessness.

"I see… If you ever change your mind… I will be waiting until you tell me otherwise. Until then, I am your friend." His voice was bitter, but he still hugged her in comfort.

"Thank you…" Levy returned the hug, Gajeel noticing her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Let's change the subject." The bluenette exhaled relieved, feeling thankful for the change. "The Christmas party is coming."

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Levy asked surprised, not expecting Christmas in Japan.

"Yeah. And the principal organized a party. There will be dancing, karaoke and games with silly prizes. Will I see you there?" Freed had a hint of hope.

"Hmm… It's a hard one… I'm not sure… For one, I can't dance even if my life depended on it. Second, I don't have anything to wear, and it's too late to ask my mom to send me a package… So I won't promise anything. But I can help with the decorations!" Levy offered cheerily.

"You should talk to Loke about decorations, the Anime Club might have something planned."

"Thanks, I will."

"Ain't this a lovely atmosphere…" Gajeel couldn't take it anymore, making his appearance behind the bookshelf.

"Wow, that's a big word for you, I didn't think you could pronounce it without stumbling on your studs." Levy gave Gajeel a cold look, sighing heavily.

"Well, looks can deceive. You sure deceived me, shrimp." He winked at the girl, oblivious to Freed's glares.

"What do you want, caveman?" Levy asked with a bored expression.

"Aw, come now, don't be like that!" Gajeel extended his hand to caress Levy's arm, but she yanked it away before he could touch her, Levy noticing a flash of sadness in his red eyes. "I need some help in English, and the teacher told me you tutor. So here I am."

"And do you really think I have time to tutor you?" Levy spat at him, placing her drawings in her backpack, getting ready to leave.

"Levy, can I assist you?" Freed jumped on his feet, glaring menacingly at Gajeel.

"No, I'm good. I can handle him any day."

"Okay… Take care." Levy kissed his cheek before he departed, leaving Gajeel and Levy alone.

"Aren't you a bit cold to me, shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a crooked smile.

"Nope, not even that, or are you too dense to see it? I am indifferent. I don't bother myself feeling _anything_ for you. It's less complicated that way."

"So I _do_ affect you!" Levy blushed, puffing her cheeks.

"Yeah, you drive me crazy!" She _hmph_ed, turning away from him and shoving her stuff violently in her bag.

"You don't have to take it out on your stuff, you know. After all, you put so much heart in these…" Gajeel came behind her, placing a hand over hers. Levy gasped, pulling her hand away from his touch, looking shocked at him.

"Keep your damn hands to yourself!" Levy elbowed him in the stomach, grabbing her stuff and heading for the door.

"Why do you have to be so violent with me? Shit, woman! Would you stop for a minute?" Gajeel grabbed her arm, spinning Levy around to face him, only to cringe visibly when he noticed her tears.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Why do you have to keep pushing me like this? I hate hurting people, so why the hell do you make me hurt you every freaking day? LET GO!" Levy yanked her arm away, trying to get away and hide her weakness, but Gajeel grabbed her arm again, pulling Levy's surprised form into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey… It's OK… I'm here…" Levy fought him, trying to get herself free and run far away from him as possible, but quickly lost her will to fight, his warmth filling her. The tears rolled hot over her cheeks, grabbing Gajeel's shirt, holding onto him for dear life as she cried, hiccupping heavily. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask her the reason she was crying, he merely stroked her hair. A few minutes later, Levy managed to calm her fit, averting Gajeel's questioning gaze as she sniffed silently.

"Sorry… and thank you…" Levy kept her back to Gajeel as she grabbed her bag, shying away from his stretched hand. "Don't… I don't like hurting you, so please… Stop pushing me." And, with that, Levy ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. Gajeel looked bitter after her, a part of him rejoicing that she kept rejecting him with such fervor. However, the other part was about to do something horrible. Just for the sake of Juvia and his own sorry ass.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:** I got a little dark in this chapter, so, just as a heads up, it's gonna get violent and bloody. If you are against reading stuff like that, I won't mind, so don't scroll lower. _

_**lexie loves anime** , yeah, he was never smooth to begin with, remember the episode when they announced the S-Class participants? Gajeel's way of picking up girls? I laughed so hard. also, you'll find out what he wasn't supposed to do ;)_

_**Freshie95** , I imagined how she's feel if she was stranded away from home, without her family. no matter how many friends you have, they'll never compare to your family (of course, I'm talking about true family, not just people related by blood that don't care about each other)_

_I wrote this listening to **Takey &amp; Tsubasa - Sayounara wa Ashita no Tame ni**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Did you take care of the problem?" A man was standing in a chair with his back to Gajeel and the rest of the gang. Gajeel pursed his lips, looking down. "_WELL_?" The man bellowed, turning around to glare at Gajeel.

"No, boss..." Gajeel lifted his eyes to look at a livid Jose.

"No. I see. You are my best man and you can't take care of a fucking girl. You disappoint me, Gajeel. And you know that's never a good thing." Jose leaned back in his chair, lighting a cigar and puffing heavily, watching a silent Gajeel intently. He moved his finger and two guys grabbed Gajeel by the armpits, a third one punching his hard in the gut, continuing to pour punch after punch in Gajeel's face. "And because you are my best man and I care deeply for you, I will give you one more chance. Just _one_. More chance. Put her back in place or I will take care of both of you myself. Have I made myself clear?" The two men released the raven haired man, who stumbled back on his feet, wiping some blood from his lower lip.

"_Cristal_." Gajeel squeezed through his teeth, his fists trembling in rage. Jose snapped his fingers and five other men stepped forward.

"Six of you should be more than enough to send the message." Gajeel didn't say a word, fearing he would throw up if he opened his mouth to argue. "They will wait for your cue. But don't wait too long. I want this done in one week. The big boss is coming to visit and I want my territories clean."

"Yes, boss."

"Dismissed." Jose turned on his chair, waiting for his men to file out. Gajeel looked disgusted at the back of the chair, nudging his chin to the five men to get out.

The next day, Gajeel went to classes with a bruised eye and a swollen lip. People stared, but he didn't care. He dropped his stuff on his desk, thinking hard. He didn't pay much attention to what the teachers said, and when the bell rang for the lunch break, he stormed out of the class. Levy was walking calmly to her locker to leave her books, holding onto her obentou, when she noticed him.

"Oh, my God... What happened?" Levy stopped Gajeel in his track, clearly surprised she was standing in front of him. The bluenette extended her hand, caressing his eye, but he jerked away.

"Don't... touch me." Gajeel slapped her hand away, looking bitter. Levy looked offended, turning away from him.

"Well, sorry for caring." Gajeel's head twitched, staring incredulous at her back as she left. _She... cares?_ He followed Levy to her place behind the building, watching her as she climbed in the tree and made herself comfortable.

"Mou... Baka Gajeel... So freaking moody..." She shoved some food in her mouth, chewing angrily. "Just when I made an effort to give a damn about him..." Gajeel sighed, cursing under his breath. He went to the tree, placing himself under Levy and quietly listening to her. A few seconds after she finished her monologue, Gajeel placed his hands on the lower branches, pulling himself up in a swift move. Levy gasped, pulling her legs away, letting him sit in front of her. The bluenette stared at him for a long moment, neither daring to speak. Gajeel didn't look at her, but Levy could see he was clearly upset.

"Would you like some?" Levy was taught to be better than the rest and share anything with someone in need, no matter who it was. So she offered her bentou, pushing her lunch box under Gajeel's nose. He stared at it for a long moment, looking incredulous at the girl in front of him, who watched him with warm eyes. She waited patiently for Gajeel to take something from the bentou, smiling warmly when he popped a small sushi roll in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Thanks..." Gajeel averted her eyes. "'S good." This particular comment made Levy blush.

"Thank you." Levy extended her lunch once more, this time Gajeel placing his fingers around another roll with confidence. "Are you gonna tell me why you're here or you just wanted to have lunch?" Levy smiled, chewing her food.

"Why do you care?" Gajeel said under his chin.

"Sorry?" Levy strained her ears.

"Why did you come up to me earlier? Haven't I done enough to you to hate me?" He burned his red eyes into hers.

"I don't hate _you_, Gajeel. I hate your attitude." Levy giggled, somehow finding his question silly. "Are you in trouble? Can I help?" It was Gajeel's turn to laugh.

"I'm not the one in trouble. You are." The bluenette looked puzzled at him, not understanding what he meant.

"I'm not the one with a black eye, but whatever, if you don't wanna talk about it, I'm not the type to pry. You didn't answer my question." Gajeel looked puzzled at her. "Why are you here?"

"Not sure, really. I just wanted to know why you were so concerned about me earlier, since all I ever do is fight with you."

"Well... I can't ignore someone's pain, no matter who is it. I told you, I don't hate you, it's your attitude." Gajeel snorted.

"You're really something, aren't you?"

"I am me. That's all that is."

"You're too good to be true, y' know?"

"Are you trying to compliment me, Gajeel?" Levy looked amused at him, but she noticed his torment.

"Shit... Why the fuck did you have to meddle?"

"In what? I'm not following..."

"This was a mistake... I'm sorry..." Gajeel placed his hands on the branches, getting ready to get back on the ground.

"What was a mistake?" Levy felt like he was apologizing in advance for something.

"I'm sorry!" He glanced at her one more time, turned and ran away, leaving the bluenette stare after him. Something twisted uncomfortable inside Levy's gut, feeling something was about to happen.

The rest of the day went on normally, Levy going to the Anime Club and ending her day reading at the "Bookworm" Club. She was the last to leave the 'Bookworms', Gajeel and his gang following Levy closely. He was feeling sick, something telling him in the pit of his stomach it was wrong what he was about to do.

They stalked her and made their presence noticed when Levy approached a dead end. One of the gang members laughed darkly when she sighed and turned to face whoever was following her.

"What do you want?"

"To send a message." Another man emerged from the shadows.

"And what message would that be?"

"You messed with the wrong people." Two more showed up.

"I see. And sending four guys to leave a message is quite pathetic. I mean, I am just a girl…" Levy snorted, throwing her stuff on the ground and preparing for an attack.

"Actually, it's six guys." A familiar voice finally spoke, the bluenette looking incredulous at the spot where the voice came from. Gajeel emerged from the shadows with another guy, all six men surrounding Levy. She took a defensive stance and prepared for a fight. Gajeel stayed away as the five guys lunged for her, watching Levy fighting bravely, punching and kicking, swiftly defending herself. A few minutes after breaking some bones, she received a few punches in the gut, kneeling and gasping for air. A trickle of blood oozed from her mouth as two guys grabbed her by the armpits and a third one punched her again and again. Gajeel looked disgusted at the whole scene, but one of the guys turned to him.

"Wanna do the honors?" He asked with a sadistic smile. Gajeel knew if he didn't do it, he'd be in a heck of a lot of trouble. So he approached the bleeding bluenette and squeezed his fist. The superior smile Levy gave him infuriated him. How could she still be so powerful when she was broken? He grabbed her by the chin and lifted her face to look him in the eye. Without opening her eyes, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel asked darkly.

"Your face. It's priceless." She coughed, spilling blood on him.

"You're the one who's beaten, so what's wrong with my face?"

"You're afraid of me. That's why you'll never defeat me, no matter what you do." She laughed again, tired. Gajeel squeezed his teeth and slapped her face hard, making her wince and escape a few tears. How could she still intimidate him when she was beaten, bruised? "You'll never defeat me, you punk. I won't let yo..." Gajeel shoved his fist in her stomach, her gasp sickening him. One of the guys grabbed a handful of blue locks and raised her head. She was unconscious. They laughed maniacally, but Gajeel didn't. He felt he was going to hurl. The guys dropped her on the street and walked away. Gajeel called an ambulance before running to catch up with his gang.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


	5. Chapter 5

_**Autor's** **note**: Oh... I almost wet my pants when I saw the Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer... hubba hubba..._

_aj , lol women power, huh? where's Buttercup? XD_

_**Freshie95** , it warms me to hear you care for your sister. my mom taught me and my brother to live for eachother, and be together no matter what, because she will be gone one day and all we will have will be just eachother. so cherish her, because in the end only you two will remain._

_**lexie loves anime** , and now i made you care :))_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

The ambulance came in minutes, the siren alarming the whole campus. Her girlfriends were the first to reach the scene, bursting into tears when they saw Levy bloody and beaten half to death. She was rushed to the hospital, where she stayed for a couple of days. Principal Makarov came personally to check on her and ask about her attackers, but she didn't reveal anything except the number of people who abused her. Levy had the impression Makarov knew something, but shoved the thought away.

Police came by to open a case, asking her about her attackers, but again, Levy said nothing.

A few days later, she was released, going home with a few nasty cuts and bruises, a couple of broken ribs and a twisted arm. She sighed heavily, knowing she was sure to attract more attention. Sure enough, as soon as she stepped into the halls of 'Fairy Tail', Natsu quickly came to her, demanding to tell him who it was. Again, Levy said nothing. Gajeel walked by her when she lied about not knowing who her attackers were. Gajeel pursed his lips, feeling his insides twist, asking himself why she didn't already tell the police about him.

A week after the attack, the principal summoned her in his office. She nearly turned around and left when she saw who was standing in front of the principal. Gajeel turned his head briefly when he heard the door open, Makarov turning in his chair.

"Miss Levy, if you please." He showed her the chair next to Gajeel, but she stayed in the doorframe.

"With all due respect, is my presence needed here?" Levy asked coldly.

"Yes. So, please, have a seat." Levy moved mechanically, sitting stiff in her chair. Makarov cleared his neck and started. "Mister Redfox here came to tell me something rather disturbing, and I need you to confirm it." He paused, watching the two intently. Levy looked ahead, not glancing Gajeel's way. "He confessed as being one of your six attackers. Is that true?" Levy didn't move a muscle, pursing her lips.

"No." Gajeel snapped his eyes to her, not believing his ears.

"I see..."

"Are you stupid or something?" Gajeel cut in before the principal could continue his idea.

"No, I believe I'm not stupid. You, on the other hand... For trying to get the glory for someone else's job..."

"What someone else? It was me! I did it! I beat her senseless!" Gajeel turned his attention to the principal, who was silently watching the two.

"He's lying. It's true we have fought several times since the year started, but he's never defeated me before. And he never will." Levy sent a spiteful look to Gajeel, who merely squeezed his teeth together.

"Why the fuck are you protecting me?"

"I don't really see you the type that needs protection."

"So, if you're not protecting me, then why didn't you tell the cops? Not to that Titania chick, not to Flame Brain. I can't understand! I should've been in jail!"

"I saw the one who hurt me physically, and he looked like he would puke all over the place! That person was forced to do something against his own will! And that person doesn't deserve to be in jail, because he is _good_! And I'm sure that person will find a way to get out of the mess he's in. So, please, stop asking who it was, because I will never tell!" She looked fierce in Gajeel's eyes, escaping a few tears. Levy turned to stare ahead of her, wiping her nose.

"Well, I guess this settles it. As long as Miss Levy doesn't want to identify the culprit, there's no point in having this conversation. You two are excused." Makarov ushered the two out of the office, Levy and Gajeel filing out quietly. Once Gajeel closed the door, he grabbed Levy's good arm and pulled her away.

"Hey, let go! Get your hands off me, you creep!" Levy pulled on his fingers, gripping him with her nails. Gajeel didn't say a word, he merely pulled her away. He found an empty room, opened the door and shoved her inside, locking it behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me out!" Levy pushed him away, but he didn't move, he merely stared at her.

"Why?" He whispered, tormented.

"Why what? Get out of my way!"

"Why didn't you turn me in? Why didn't you tell anyone about what I did? _Why_?" Gajeel grabbed her by the shoulders, burning his red eyes into hers.

"Get the fuck off me! _NOW_!" Levy snarled, yanking away from his grip. Once Gajeel released her, Levy turned with her back to him, crossing her arms. "You didn't like it, compared to those other guys." She took a breath to steady herself and continued. "You have some issues to resolve, I get that. So I won't stand in your way anymore. From this day on, whenever you see me, you can pretend you've never met me."

"What?" Gajeel stared at her, feeling his insides knot.

"I don't want to know you anymore. I just want a quiet year so I can finish my studies. That's all."

"Shrimp, I..."

"I don't wanna hear it! You've apologized in advance. I don't want anything else from you." Levy was squeezing her fists.

"No, listen! Ple..."

"_NO_!" Levy bellowed, tears flowing freely on her cheeks. "Now, if you'll excuse m..."

"I love you." Gajeel blurted out, looking at his feet. Levy turned to stare at him, not believing her ears.

"Wh... what did you say?"

"I said I love you."

"One must prove their feelings, not just say them. So excuse me if I don't believe you." Levy gave him a spiteful look.

"It's true, though. I've never met anyone like you before. You're a strange gaijin. And a brave one. You're smart, talented, righteous... And beautiful..."

"Your words don't impress me, Gajeel. So you can stop..." Gajeel turned her abruptly, grabbing her by the head and crushing his lips to her. Levy stared at him as he moved his mouth to hers. She pushed him hard, squeezing her fist and punching him hard on the jaw.

"You _bastard_! How dare you?!" Levy trembled from rage, glaring at him. Gajeel was looking at her torn without saying a word. The bluenette shoved him aside, this time Gajeel letting her pass him. She unlocked the door, yanked it open and ran away, hot tears lining her cheeks. The raven haired man stayed where he was, not moving a muscle. His ears were ringing and his jaw was throbbing. A few moments later, he turned abruptly and went back to the principal's office, entering without bothering to knock.

"Gajeel? What bothers you?" The principal asked calmly.

"I want out. I've had enough. I wanna end this and get Juvia out." His eyes burned, Makarov looking at him intently.

"I understand. I'll talk to my friends, ask them to change the operation and end this ASAP. You've done a great job putting up with everything, Gajeel." Makarov praised him, smiling warmly. "You really care for this girl, don't you?" Gajeel remained silent, looking away. "You have to stay put till I get word from the chief. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah... I can put up with that fucker for a couple more days. Thank you, Master." Gajeel turned and left, Makarov already pulling out his cell phone.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:** I'm gonna wrap this up in a few chapters._

_**aj** , I'm really glad you always take time to review this!_

_**Freshie95** , I'm glad you liked it!_

_**BRSxANE** , no worries about not leaving reviews all the time, really! I don't mind! The thousands of views tell me I'm loved, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! And thank you for the compliments, I believe there are many more genius writers out there than me, but thank you!_

_**BlackLothus,** Levy isn't given too much credit, right? She's strong, but the '_omg I'm so tiny and weak and I need a big bad Iron Dragon Slayer to save me every time'_ is getting a little old (not that I don't enjoy it, mind you!)_

_**Sketcher1994** , another chapter, here ya go!_

_AS ALWAYS, THANKYOUFORYOURETERNALPATIENCEANDLOVE!_

_Love you all, my Misty-es!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

Levy ran away, crying. She didn't want to go back to the dorm, knowing the girls would surely get worried and start questioning her. And she didn't want to tell them anything. So she ran to her spot, feeling relieved when she saw the tree behind the college building. Levy plopped down and pulled her legs to her chest, shaking. After what felt like an eternity, she calmed down and got up, dusted herself and walked back to the dorm. Even though the girls saw that she'd been crying, no one asked her anything. Lucy merely came to hug her tightly, whispering they were there for her, no matter what.

The next few days were awkward, Levy ignoring Gajeel completely. At one point, he even jumped in front of her and said _Good morning_, but she pretended not to hear or see him. Another day he even tried to get her attention by feigning a punch her way, but Levy calmly ducked and went on without a second glance. Gajeel pursed his lips and sulked, Juvia trying to cheer him up, with no luck.

The next day, Gajeel and Juvia didn't show up, Levy finding that very strange. Another couple of days, and still the two didn't come to classes, Natsu letting her know Gajeel didn't even spend the nights in his room. This alarmed Levy enough to call Juvia, only to get worried when there was no answer. She tried calling all day, with no luck.

Sometime during the day, rain started pouring down heavy. At one point, Levy looked out the window in the middle of the night, an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her something was not right. Just as she was about to turn away from the window, she saw someone staggering in the alley. Levy gasped and stormed out the door, the girls quickly following her when they glanced out the window. Levy took three steps at a time and yanked the doors open, flying to a fainting Juvia.

"Juvia! What happened?"

"Gajeel... kun... He's hurt..."

"What? Juvia, please, tell me what happened!"

"Call... principal Makarov..." With this, Juvia lost consciousness.

"I'll go alert the authorities and talk with the principal." Erza ran away in a blur while Lucy called an ambulance for Juvia. The rain was pouring down on Levy and Juvia, Cana and Mira going back to the room and bringing umbrellas. A few minutes later and the ambulance got there, Juvia being transported to a hospital without her friends

"I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to come by yourself. We cannot take anyone but the patient." Levy and Lucy nodded, looking glum.

"Thank you..." The four girls watched in silence the ambulance leave. Levy turned around abruptly and ran into the rain.

"Levy, where are you going?" Mira yelled through the pouring rain.

"To the principal's office!" Cana looked at the two remaining girls, shrugging her shoulders and going after Levy, followed by Lucy and Mira.

A few moments later, Levy burst through Makarov's office, the old man turning calmly towards her. Before she could utter a word, he spoke.

"My men found him already. He's being rushed to the hospital as we speak." Levy looked puzzled at the short man.

"What's going on, Master?" She demanded in a harsh voice.

"Please, have a sit. It's gonna take a while for me to explain everything." He waited patiently for the bluenette to sit in front of his office, and then continued. "Juvia is Gajeel's sister. Well, half sister, to be more accurate." Levy kept quiet, letting Makarov finish his story. "Unfortunately, her father was one of the Yakuza drug lords. After almost 10 years of rejecting his own flesh and blood, he kidnapped her and forced Juvia to become a part of his gang. Gajeel found her whereabouts after five years of absence, and she wasn't good. It gets ugly, do you want to know everything?" Makarov crossed his fingers under his chin, boring his eyes into Levy's.

"Yes." She answered simply, listening intently. Makarov leaned back in his chair and continued.

"She was sexually and physically abused by her own father and the rest of his gang. That's when Gajeel found her, bruised and scared. He wanted to charge in and kill everyone, but I found him first. We've been tracking the drug lord for almost a decade."

"Who's _'we'_?" Levy was a bit confused.

"FBI, CIA, Russian spy agencies and Japanese police force. So Gajeel's blasting in our investigation could've ruined everything. That's when the ones in charge decided to let him in the game and work undercover for us. He only asked to get Juvia out." He let the words sink in and continued. "He's been working as an undercover agent for the past four years." Levy gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

Suddenly, Gajeel's words echoed in her mind. _I'm not the one in trouble. You are. Why the fuck did you have to meddle?_

"He… was trying to warn me… All this time and…" A lump choked the air from her lungs, Levy's eyes filling with tears.

"I suppose you got on their radar when you challenged him and won over and over again. He kept the Yakuza away from you for the past two months." The tears she held back spilled over her cheeks, staring down on her legs.

"What hospital did your men take him?" She asked between sobs.

"Come on, I'm worried about him, too." The old man got off his chair and grabbed his car keys, leading Levy out of his office.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, Levy letting her mind wander back to the moment when they were alone in the empty room. She could see now he was hurting. His tormented face, his apologetic eyes, his trembling voice. His torn expression after he kissed her and received a punch as a thank-you.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Levy whispered heavily as the car screeched to a stop.

"Come along, lass, you don't wanna get separated." Makarov splashed on the rain puddles as he ran towards the hospital's main door. He quickly found out where Gajeel was stationed, a nurse leading the two to him.

"You're not allowed too long, he's being prepared for the surgery." She said quietly, leaving them be. Levy ran to Gajeel's bed, horror ripping through her when she noticed his wounds.

"Oh, my God!" More tears started running down her cheeks, seeing the bloody bandage over his head, and more over his body.

"The doctor said it's a miracle he actually survived, but he's reserved… He said the damage to the head might be too much for his body…" Makarov walked calmly to Gajeel's bed, grabbing a hold on his hand. "Come back to us, my boy. Come back to see that son of a bitch behind bars." He whispered fiercely before turning back to the door. "Don't take too long, the nurses will be here any minute." With that, Levy was left alone with Gajeel's broken body. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her cheeks, warm tears caressing his skin.

"Don't give up, you hear? Juvia is waiting for you! And I will be waiting for you, too!" She kissed his hand with trembling lips, jumping when the nurses came through the door in a hurry. Levy watched helplessly as Gajeel was rushed to the operating room, joining Makarov on the hall way to pray for him.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


End file.
